Atsuko Yamamoto
Atsuko “Atsu” Yamamoto 'is a supporting character from the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. Using her powers of 'IMAGINATION, she fights alongside her sister, Rinko Yamamoto, against the Bugster Virus and Genm Corp. Biography Personality Atsu is generally very outgoing and optimistic, seemingly childish in nature. This behavior is mostly justified by her origins as a ToQGer. Despite her childlike nature, Atsu is indeed a capable fighter with a knack for coming up with a quick strange . She greatly admires her elder sister, despite her promiscuous lifestyle, and will proudly follow her into battle any chance she gets. Powers & Abilites * IMAGINATION! '– Due to her origins as a ToQGer, Atsu naturally has the power of IMAGINATION! This power allows her to turn any possible thought into physical matter. The true extent of this power is unknown. * '''Game Disease Immunity '– Due to her Bugster Virus 3, Atsu is immune to most standard forms of Game Disease. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absorption_Empowerment '''Absorption Empowerment] – Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they absorb other Bugsters or digital energy. This is standard to all V3 Bugsters. *'Almighty Object Manifestation' – The user can summon/create objects of unlimited power out of nothing with powers, appearance and effects shape to the user's inner desires as long as those objects exist within the code of the library of games the user has access to. This is standard to all V3 Bugsters. *'CatGirl Physiology' - Power to use the abilities of felines.' '''Comes from Precure. See Feline Physiology **'Camouflage''' **'Enhanced Leaping' **'Enhanced Strength' **'Speed Swimming' **'Stealth Tactics' *'Lagomorph Physiology' - Power to use the abilities of Lagomorphs.' '''Comes from Precure. SeeLagomorph Physiology **'Night Vision''' **'Environmental Adaption' **'Enhanced Seed' **'Burrowing' **'Enhanced Bite' **'Ehnaced Dexterity' **'Enhanced Hearing' **'Enhanced Leap' **'Enhanced Smell' **'Prey Instinct' **'Stealth Tactics' Forms Standard= - Mighty Action X {Bootleg}= Extra Ex-Aid Gamer Level 2 TBA - Toki Meki Crisis= Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X TBA - Gemu Kaihatsu= Kaihatsu Gamer Level 2 Kaihatsu Gamer is Lexx's Base Form, activated by inserting the Gemu Kaihatsu-Sha Gashat in the Player Driver. - Level 3= - Doremifa Beats Poppi= Doremifa Beats Poppi Gamer Level 3 TBA }} - Level 5= Hunter Gamer Level 5 One of Atsu's, alternate forms, using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Hunter Gamer as armor. - Level 7D= Extreme Hunter Gamer Level 7 One of Atsu's, alternate forms, using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Extreme Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Hunter X Gamer as armor. - Level 7M= Maiden Gamer Level 7 One of Atsu's, alternate forms, using the Ms. Kobiashi's Dragon Maid Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Maiden Gamer as armor. - Level 10= Extreme Maiden Gamer Level 10 One of Atsu's, alternate forms, using the Ms. Kobiashi's Dragon Maid Extreme Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Maiden X Gamer as armor. - Level 50= Maiden Beach Gamer Level 50 One of Atsu's, alternate forms, using the Ms. Kobiashi's Dragon Maid Beach Volleyball Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Maiden Beach Gamer as armor. - Level 100= Extreme Maiden Beach Gamer Level 100 One of Atsu's, alternate forms, using the Ms. Kobiashi's Dragon Maid Extreme Beach Volleyball Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Maiden Beach X Gamer as armor. - Level 150= Extreme Maiden Beach XX Gamer Level 100 One of Atsu's, alternate forms, using the Ms. Kobiashi's Dragon Maid Extreme Beach Volleyball XXX Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Maiden Beach XXX Gamer as armor. }} |-| Super= - Pokemon Blue Version= Pokemon Gamer Level 50 TBA - Digital Pokemon Adventure Blue= Digital Pokemon Gamer Level 99 TBA }} - Mighty Sisters XX= Mighty Sisters XX Gamer Level X TBA - Legend Leagues Unlocked= Legend Leagues Unlocked Gamer Level 100 TBA - Legend Leagues= Legend Leagues Gamer Level 30 TBA - Legend Leagues PBE= Legend Leagues PBE Gamer Level 20 TBA - Champion Jinx 5= Legend Leagues Unlocked Gamer Level 50 TBA - Gemu VR= Gemu VR Gamer Level 100 One of Astu's, alternate forms, using the Sequel Kaihatsu Game Gashat in conjunction with the Player Driver to summon Gemu VR Gamer as armor. }} |-| ToQGer= Arsenal Devices * D-Power Digivice - Control Item * D-Terminal - Info Device * ToQ Brace - Changer Device * ToQ Ressha - Changer Trinkets * Rider Gashats - Transformation Trinkets ** Mighty Sisters XX Gashat – Indirectly given to Atsu from Yamato by Asuna right before he died. * Imaginate Driver - Transformation Device ** Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier Strap for Rider Gashats * Leagues Gamer - Atsu's support robot summoned by the Legend Leagues Unlocked Gashat. * Leagues (Proto) Gamer - Atsu's support robot summoned by the Legend Leagues Gashat. * Leagues (PBE) Gamer - Atsu's support robot summoned by the Legend Leagues (PBE) Gashat. * Jinx Gamer - Atsu's support robot summoned by the Champion Jinx 5 Gashat. * Hunter Gamer - Atsu's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Gashat. * Extreme Hunter Gamer - Atsu's Level 7 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Extreme Gashat. * Maiden Gamer - Atsu's Level 10 support robot summoned by the Dragon Maid Extreme Gashat. * Maiden Beach Gamer - Atsu's Level 50 support robot summoned by the Dragon Maid Extreme Beach Volleyball Gashat. * Extreme Maiden Beach Gamer - Atsu's Level 100 support robot summoned by the Dragon Maid Extreme Beach Volleyball XXX Gashat. * Digital Gamer - Atsu's support robot summoned by the Digimon/Pokemon (Blue) Dual Gashat. * Maximum (Poppi) Gamer - Atsu's Level 99 support robot summoned by the Maximum Toki Meki Beats XXX Gashat. * Sports Gamer - Atsu's support robot summoned by the Shakariki Sports Gashat. * Beat Gamer - Atsu's support robot summoned by the Doremefai Beats Gashat. Vehicles * Chronicle Bike Gamer - Rider Machine summoned from the Bakusou World Gashat. * Sports Gamer - Rider Machine summoned from the Shakariki Sports Gashat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Atsu’s character is portrayed by the Assistant Head RolePlayer, Atsuchan1989, who also often plays the role of Poppy Pipopapo. Category:Characters Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Gamer Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Super Sentai